


Goodwitch Turned Goodbitch

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Horse Cock on Shota Jaune, MILF, Shota, dubcon, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: After months of teasing, edging, and overall bullshit from Beacon Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, Shota Horse Faunus Jaune Arc has finally had his fill and now was his time to strike back and make Goodwitch his Goodbitch. Winning Prompt Contest Prompt sent in by Comical-Kathedral on my Discord Server!





	Goodwitch Turned Goodbitch

Glynda Goodwitch.

Headmistress of the prestigious Beacon Academy.

There are few women in all of Remnant that are as well respected as Glynda, and few as accomplished as her as well.

Independent woman.

Educator.

Disciplinarian.

Skilled combatant.

Someone people look at with equal fear and respect when they see her walk down the halls of Beacon, or the rare time she walks through the streets of Vale.

Some would see this woman be without flaw, or even as a God.

How wrong they would be.

For all her power.

All her status.

All the work she does.

Glynda Goodwitch has one crippling weakness.

One of her student’s fat, thigh-thick horse cock.

A student of hers named Jaune Arc.

One who would sooner refer to Professor Goodwitch as Glynda Goodbitch for many reasons.

The most primary one, is how she decides to flex her power and authority within school and society as a whole.

To Glynda, Jaune was nothing more than a fat dildo with two legs and face to sit on.

Someone to use to get herself off.

For all the power Glynda Goodwitch possessed with her own words and actions, she uses it to allow herself the ability to scratch any and all itches she has at any point in time.

And Jaune just so happened to be the four foot, eight inches tall horse faunus she has chosen to be her little fucktoy.

He can vividly recall all the times she would beckon him to her office and her telling him to lay down and simply let her have her way with him from riding him until she was sure she would be coughing up cum, to edging him until she was certain he would lose consciousness upon his climax.

Needless to say, this has left Jaune less than pleased, and his aggression towards the busty headmistress of Beacon continues to rise over time and each time the two fornicate for her own pleasure.

However, unaware to Jaune, this was exactly what Glynda was looking for.

For weeks, near months on end, she has been painfully edging the smaller horse faunus, egging him on during their rutting sessions where Glynda would not permit him to move, speak, or do anything, and yet, she would voice her displeasure with his performance.

However, her berating didn’t cease once the two left the bedroom, or even her office.

She would constantly call him out during classes for a variety of reasons, for getting a question wrong, to performing poorly in combat class, despite his smaller stature.

Slowly placing thing after thing on his conscience, and after that’s done, she would call him to her office or dormitory to relieve herself before sending him back to his room still erect and wanting more.

Glynda realized that what she was doing was unnecessarily cruel to her blond student, however, it was necessary for what she was trying to forge.

A dominant horse faunus who could breed a woman after he bends her over and fucks her until his balls were tapped dry and the woman’s ovaries were drowned in his seminal fluids.

Glynda knew she was close to her goal.

She saw how Jaune glared at her while she spoke before the entire class.

The blazing fire he glared at her with, looking for nothing more to absolutely ruin her and fuck her until she was nothing more than mewling, broken mess.

The thought made her shiver to her core.

Feeling his raging cock pounding into the back of her womb like the fleshy sledgehammer that it was.

She could barely wait until the day he would do that.

She figured she only needed to give him one last push before he would be ready to realize his full potential.

And what kind of educator would she be if she held out on him?

XXXX

“And the winner is, Yang Xiao Long,” the authoritative voice of Glynda Goodwitch said, her heels clicking against the arena floor as she walked onto it, walking up between the celebrating buxom brawler, and the tired and sweaty blond knight.

“Like there was ever any doubt,” Yang said, flipping her hair back with a confident smile on her face, Glynda slightly glaring at her before nodding, not caring for her choice of words, however, they were true in the current scenario.

Just as she had planned them to be.

“I would be inclined to agree, Miss Xiao Long. Mr. Arc, I must say that I had hoped that you would have improved by now after all of the training you have done both in this classroom and during your own private time, and I am disappointed with your performance,” Glynda said, making Jaune grit his teeth, the blond gripping the handle of his sword tighter than he ever had before in his anger.

“I would recommend sheathing your weapon, Mr. Arc, I’m afraid that if you’re unable to defeat Miss Xiao Long, you would do nothing more than irritate a huntress of my caliber,” Glynda said, making some students look at Jaune with a faint amount of surprise, some of them knowing of his increasing aggression towards their professor, but never thinking he would attempt to attack her.

“I was just putting my sword away, I don’t know what you’re on about,” Jaune said as he quickly slammed the sword back into his sheath, the blond getting up and walking towards Glynda, hoping to pass her, however, she stopped him before he walked off of the stage.

“Perhaps, Mr. Arc, it is time for you to reevaluate your position at Beacon. Maybe a civilian life is more suited for you, one less dangerous, or perhaps one that deals in the more carnal of activities,” Glynda whispered into Jaune’s ear, the blond gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, the Arc male quickly storming past Glynda and off of the stage as he didn’t want to show the effects of all of the images of a very naked Glynda riding him to show in front of everyone, not to mention how it would utterly ruin his pants due to his sizable member from his horse faunus genetics.

“What’s up with him, teach?” Yang asked as she looked back at Glynda, watching Jaune storm off the stage, quickly latching his weapon onto his hip before walking into the changing room without saying a thing.

“Nothing, Miss Xiao Long,” Glynda said as she turned back to face Yang and the rest of the class, only to hear an incredibly loud clanging noise from the change room that Jaune had just entered, making Glynda turn her head back to the door he went through, seeing that there was a large dent in the metal, the headmistress smirking at this.

“Nothing at all,” Glynda said before returning to her teaching duties, preparing for the next match in combat class, which would be the final one for today and end classes for the students.

XXXX

“RAH!” Jaune roared out as he swung his sword into the nearest training dummy, promptly slashing the droid from shoulder to hip, the blond gripping his sword as he quickly spun around, ducking under a punch from another android, only to stab it through the stomach and lift his sword up, cutting the robot in half like the last one.

“Reevaluate my position at Beacon?! Who the fuck does she think she is?!” Jaune roared out as he summoned 10 more drones, all of them stepping out and arming themselves, their guns all trained on Jaune before opening fire, the blond raising his shield, easily protecting his smaller frame due to the width and height of the shield in comparison to his own height.

“I haven’t been busting my ass getting stronger and training just to get talked down to by a woman whose rode my dick more times than I’ve ever been bullied in my fucking life!” Jaune roared as he began running towards the drones, the blond sheathing his sword as he ran further, he kicked one of the heads of one of the downed drones, sending it flying towards one of the androids firing at him, the blunt object sending the robot down, creating an opening for Jaune.

The blond ran up and quickly sliced off that dummy’s head, rendering it useless, Jaune quickly spinning backward, cutting off the leg of another android and when it kneeled, Jaune stabbed it through the face, the shorter blond male quickly removing his sword and putting up his shield in time to block incoming fire from another android.

“You think you can keep taking shots at me, you fucking bitch?!” Jaune roared as he threw his sword at the android shooting at him, the machine dodging the thrown sword with ease and resuming fire. Jaune quickly taking cover behind another training dummy, making it shoot itself, and Jaune did this to take down the next two droids, leaving only five left standing.

“Let’s see how you like it when I take your own weapon and fuck you with it!” Jaune roared as he slammed his shield into another droid's arm, knocking the weapon out of the android’s hands, the blond quickly using the weapon to shoot down the one he stole the weapon from and the one behind him, leaving only three targets left.

Tossing the gun down, Jaune sprinted towards where his sword was, the android he threw it at began firing again while the other two shot at Jaune’s flank, making it difficult for Jaune to continue his advance towards where his weapon is.

The blond grunted as he rolled underneath the fire from the droid he was running towards, Jaune using his shield to swipe beneath his feet, destabilizing the droid for long enough to make his two fellow drones shoot him, knocking him down just in time for Jaune to pick up his sword and stab him through the back with it.

As soon as Jaune did that, he sheathed his sword into his shield, grabbed the gun the drone was using and used it to shoot the final two drones, taking them down with clear headshots.

“Take that, you fucking sadistic bitch!” Jaune roared as he tossed the gun aside and shut down the training program, letting him catch his breath, as he was covered in sweat and panting wildly, a small part of himself scolding himself for not paying attention to how hard he was working himself, but thankfully he had a lot of stamina so it only took a moment for him to regain himself.

Jaune soon walked out towards the exit, the blond grabbing his bottle of water and checking his scroll, seeing that he had gotten a few messages from his teammates and RWBY, all of them expressing their concern for him after seeing that he did in class today in the changeroom, Jaune feeling his heart clench slightly for him losing his cool in front of his friends, making a note to apologize to them.

Their texts mainly were asking if he would join them for dinner, and he was about to respond to their messages, however, a brand new message came in.

From a very familiar source.

Glynda Goodwitch.

‘Come to my office. We need to discuss your performance and behaviour in class today. I expect you in 20 minutes, don’t be late,’ the text read, making Jaune nearly crush his scroll in anger, knowing that his behaviour was not the problem here, but hers.

“Ugh,” Jaune groaned as he put his scroll into his pocket, the blond quickly making his way back to his dorm to change and shower, looking to at least not have her call him out on not smelling nice after the intense training session he had just put himself through.

XXXX

It had taken Jaune about 15 of those 20 minutes for him to get back to his room, shower, change, and make his way over to Glynda’s office, the blond silently thanking and damning the proximity of her office to the student's dormitories.

With a small knock on the door, Jaune heard a small ‘Enter!’, the blond letting out a deep sigh as he opened the door and walked into the familiar environment of Glynda Goodwitch’s office.

“Alright, Ms. Goodwitch, what did you want to-” Jaune began as he walked in, closing the door behind him, only to stop as he looked at his professor in her usual uniform, however, she had a massive sign beside her desk reading in big bold letters ‘RAPE ME, BABY DICK PONY BOY’, making a vein seem to burst in Jaune’s head.

“Ah, Mr. Arc, punctual for once, that’s a refreshing change of pace,” Glynda said as she stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, the woman soon crossing her arms and leaning back against the desk, her folded arms pressing her tits upward, showing off her massive bust.

“Glynda, what the fuck is that?” Jaune asked, the blond essentially gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself back from screaming at the woman, knowing that he was in a tough spot with the woman, the shorter blond had to fight to hold himself back.

“Are you unable to read, Mr. Arc? The sign is quite explicit with its instructions in my eyes, I thought you were someone at least able to read, how disappointing,” Glynda sighed as she hung her head and shook it softly, Jaune’s fists clenching to the extent his knuckles were as white as her blouse.

“Originally, I was going to speak to you about your performance and behaviour in class today, but I see it is no longer worth the time, so I believe we are done here, Mr. Arc,” Glynda said as she shook her head at Jaune, the blond raising an eyebrow at what she said.

“That’s it? Really?” Jaune asked, the blond staring at Glynda as she nodded, “Yes, that’s all, Jaune, you’re done here, with me, with your team, with Beacon. All of it, you’re clearly not suited for this lifestyle, so I am going to tender your expulsion from Beacon. Am I correct to assume you have no complaints?” Glynda asked, Jaune’s eyes shooting open in a frantic panic, the blond staring at the blonde Goodwitch woman, wondering if she was actually serious.

“I will take your silence as confirmation, very well, I have the paperwork right here, let me just grab it,” Glynda said as she turned around and bent over the desk, the woman’s fat ass sticking out behind her as she reached over her desk to get what she was looking for.

Jaune’s blood ran cold as he realized what was happening.

The end of his time at Beacon.

His expulsion.

All because this woman thought he was incapable.

All because of his incapability to improve.

No…

Because of Glynda Goodbitch!

Jaune’s eyes darted back and forth from her ass to the sign beside her desk, the bold letters still reading ‘RAPE ME, BABY DICK PONY BOY’.

He stood there, frozen in thought.

He was going to be expelled.

But if he was going to be expelled.

It was going to be on his terms.

Not on this pompous bitch’s terms!

Without saying a word Jaune ran up behind Glynda as fast as his shorter legs could carry him, the blond male launching himself up and at Glynda, the shota blond landing on her fat ass.

“Jaune! What the fuck are you doing?!” Glynda roared with rage as she felt Jaune tear off her pants and underwear, revealing her dripping pussy and puckered, untouched asshole.

“What I should have done a long time ago! Taken a fucking note from that sign and rape this virgin ass of yours!!” Jaune yelled as without any warning, Jaune whipped out his 24-inch cock and in one powerful thrust, the blond went balls deep inside of Glynda Goodwitch, right into her unprotected, unprepared, and most importantly virgin asshole, the unused hole being torn open by Jaune’s thigh-thick and 2-foot long horse cock, making Glynda scream to the Gods in pain.

“Get your cock out of my ass right-GAH!!” Glynda wailed out as she felt Jaune begin to mercilessly pound into Glynda’s virgin asshole, his horse cock ripping her apart with every single pain-filled thrust.

“No! You’ve been nothing but a complete bitch to me these past few months and now you’re going to get fucked whether you like it or not! I fucking need this, you angsty bitch!!” Jaune said as he delivered a painful strike to Glynda’s ass, making her wail out and pussy squirt out her orgasm, making Jaune smirk.

“Well, well, would you look at that, guess the sadistic Glynda Goodbitch is just an ordinary masochistic whore! Who would have thought?!” Jaune said as he slapped her ass again, making her whole body shiver as she came again, Glynda biting down on the desk beneath her that rocked from the smaller male’s powerful thrusts into her virgin ass, making the hole reshape itself in order to fit his cock, and his cock alone.

“IT’S TOO MUCH, JAUNE!! TOO MUCH!! YOU’LL BREAK ME!!” Glynda screamed as her nail dug into the desk, the woman’s tits pressing against the hardwood, the pain driving Glynda insane as her eyes crossed and teeth grit, trying to maintain some level of control.

“Fucking good! I’ve been on the receiving end of your shit for far too long! And besides, you can only blame yourself for this, you slut! Putting that sign up, pretending that you’re not referring to me! You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?!” Jaune asked as he slapped Glynda’s ass again with both hands, making her fat rear ripple from the powerful strike.

As Jaune continued to pound into the woman, he heard that her agonized screams slowly began to turn to moans, a few small giggles and chuckles coming from her lips as well.

“M-Maybe~!” Glynda moaned out as she tossed her head forward and bit her bottom lip, the woman chuckling slightly between heavy pants, feeling Jaune’s cock ruin her asshole, the only sounds she was hearing were the wet slapping sounds of Jaune’s cock sliding in and out of her asshole, and the sound of his balls slapping and ramming against her gushing pussy.

“I asked you a question, whore! Now fucking answer it, now!” Jaune roared as he reached out, grabbed the back of Glynda’s head, securing her bun in his tight grip and continuing to pound into her after delivering the most powerful strike he could to her fat, bubbly ass, leaving a bright red hand mark on her ass.

“FUCK, YES~! I WANTED THIS~! I WANTED YOU TO SHOVE ME DOWN ONTO MY DESK AND FUCK ME WITH YOUR FUCKING HUGE HORSE FAUNUS COCK~!! IT’S ALL I EVER WANTED YOU TO DO~!!” Glynda screamed out, making Jaune raise an eyebrow, giving her hair and even harder tug, pulling her off of her desk, the only thing still on the desk were her tits pressing against the hard wood.

“So, you’re saying that you spent all that time degrading me, taunting me, fucking me, sending me back with blue balls, just so I would fuck you like the blonde bimbo whore you really are?! All of that just because you’re a masochistic whore?!” Jaune roared into Glynda’s ear, making the woman’s pussy squirt hard with her orgasm, making her tongue roll out of her mouth, her eyes rolling up in orgasmic bliss.

“YEEESSSSS~!!!” Glynda called out as she flailed lightly in Jaune’s tight grasp, the blond showing off just how strong he was despite being of smaller stature, something incredibly rare for Horse Faunus males.

“Well, congratulations, Goodbitch, you’ve got a new Master and he’s going to ruin your ass until he makes cum shoot out of your fucking mouth! Is that good enough for a masochistic whore like you?!” Jaune asked as he pulled Glynda up making her feet fall backwards, Jaune shoving her down face first into the ground, making the Goodbitch bend over completely and submit to Jaune’s powerful fucking.

“MMMMMMM~!!!” Glynda moaned out as she felt her cheeks smothered against the cold tile flooring in her office, the woman being reduced to a slutty, masochistic mop of sorts as with each powerful thrust to her ass, Glynda’s face moved up slightly, until it rested against the front of her desk, keeping her locked in place.

“Answer the question you fucking pig! Your Master asked you a question!” Jaune said as he increased the already pelvis-shattering speed of his thrusts, Glynda’s aura already working overtime to stop Jaune’s hips from doing any permanent damage to the professor, however it was being chipped away at with every ram of his hips and consequent slap his balls gave her dripping snatch.

“YES, MASTER~!! IT’S SO MUCH BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED~!! MAKE A MESS OF ME~!! MAKE A MESS OF YOUR FUCKING PIG BITCH~!!!” Glynda screamed out in euphoric bliss, the woman screaming into the floor as she squirted again, making the pool of her fluids beneath her pussy grow even larger and her ass clench down on Jaune’s cock, making the blond groan from the tight hot feeling of her anus.

“That’s what I thought, bitch! Now shut up and get ready to take my cum! I’m about to drown your guts in my cum!” Jaune said as he felt his cock and balls begin to pulse and churn, his powerful release approaching sooner than expected, due to the fact that Glynda’s ass was admittedly far better than he had expected, and since he was in control now, he wasn’t going to blue ball himself this time.

This time.

Glynda was gonna see white when he came.

“THANK YOU, MASTER~!! THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS SLUTTY BITCH YOUR MILK~!! FILL ME UP~!! I’M BEGGING YOU~!!” Glynda begged as she scratched the floor with her nails, trying to hold back her screams as she felt hot searing pain in her ass, that was quickly switched to pleasure with each thrust of Jaune’s rapidly expanding cock due to its upcoming release.

“Cumming! Take it all you masochistic fuck!” Jaune roared as like a canon his cock exploded inside of Glynda’s asshole, the woman screaming to the Gods as she felt Jaune’s fat, hot load of cum shot into her tight hole, her belly bulging as she felt Jaune stop thrusting and hilt himself inside of her, making a fat outline of his cock shoot out of her stomach, and as he remained there, her belly slowly but surely began to swell, Jaune’s cum filling her belly with every shot.

“Get bloated, whore!” Jaune roared out as he continued to fill up Glynda, the woman’s eyes rolling up in pure euphoric bliss from Jaune’s powerful orgasm, her belly flattening out against the floor beneath her, as there was no more room for it to expand.

Meaning one thing.

The cum only had one last place to go.

And since it was only slowly seeping out of Glynda’s well-fucked ass.

The only other way out for the cum was up.

“MASTERRRR~!! I CAN FEEL IT~!!! YOUR CUHMMM~!!! IT’SH GOING UUPPPH~!! IT’SH GOING-GHLARK~!!” Glynda moaned out, but before she could finish, Jaune’s seed came gushing out of her mouth, the seed seeping out of her mouth and onto the floor beneath her, Glynda’s eyes rolling up as she felt her airway stuffed with Jaune’s cream, and the sight of Glynda’s fucked stupid face only made Jaune let out one more powerful splurt of cum before his orgasm came to a stop.

“Don’t go passing out on me yet, slut! If you think I’m done after one small orgasm, then you’re dumber than I could ever be!” Jaune said with a smirk, his cock throbbing, and as Glynda let out a deep hoarse moan, slightly muffled from all the cum clogging her throat, Jaune began to pound away again, forcing the woman to grit her teeth, cum still gushing out of her mouth and nose as Jaune got back to what he did best.

Fucking entitled masochistic whores into glorified fleshlights.

Just as Glynda hoped he would one day.

XXXX

The next day came quickly for Glynda, albeit painfully.

Jaune had fucked her for at least the next six hours, pumping his cum into her pussy, ass, throat, everywhere.

It was partially a miracle that Glynda hadn’t drowned in all of Jaune’s thick, musky cum.

But now, Jaune was feeling very relieved and now, he had a new toy to get him off at any time of the day.

And speaking of said toy, it was time for class with her.

As Jaune walked into class, the blond was glad to see that the changes he had ordered his new whore to make.

After their night together, Jaune denied Glynda the ability to drain herself of all of his semen, meaning that she was still as bloated as she was yesterday with all of Jaune’s cum, thanks to two massive dildo vibrators being stuffed into both of her gaping holes, and with each step she took a bit of cum would trickle out, leaving a trail wherever she went.

Glynda’s outfit had undergone a massive change as instead of her long skirt that hugged her curves was gone, and in its place was a mini skirt that if one looked close enough could see the massive dildos stuffing her holes.

Her top replaced with a translucent t-shirt that showed four egg vibrators resting on her nipples, two on each, and the shirt read in big bold letters ‘HORSE COCK WHORE’, the words strained and stretched over her cumflated belly.

“Good morning, students~! Master~! Welcome~!!” Glynda said as she waved frantically at Jaune, making all the students look at him with shock, not knowing what to make of their Professor, or the fact that she was referring to Jaune as her Master.

But Jaune knew one thing out of all of this.

He could get used to this.

“On your knees, slut! Time for a class demonstration and show everyone exactly what kind of woman their most prestigious professor really!” Jaune said as he stormed down the stairs, tearing off his pants and as soon as he flashed his massive cock to Glynda, she took two steps before she practically inhaled his massive member in front of everyone, without a moment of hesitation.

After all, Master demanded it of her.

And she was nothing if not an obedient bitch.


End file.
